Recently, image pickup systems in which a picked-up image that has picked up by a photographer with a digital camera is displayed on a monitor of a personal computer so that the picked-up image can be checked at the scene have been introduced into photography studios where commemorative pictures and so forth are taken. In such an image pickup system, in order to help a photographer to determine whether or not photographing is successful, a picked-up image that has been obtained by photographing is read, and displayed. In addition, a region of the face of a person shown in the picked-up image is extracted as a face region, and an image of the extracted face region can be displayed on the same screen on which the picked-up image is displayed.
However, regarding extraction of a face region that is performed in the above-mentioned image pickup system, only a predetermined threshold of the likelihood of detecting a face region is used to determine whether or not a face is recognized. For example, in PTL, only a threshold of the area of a skin-colored portion is used. Accordingly, in an image pickup system of the related art, even for different shooting scenes such as a scene in which a person is photographed for a business portrait and a scene in which a group of persons is photographed for a group photograph, face recognition with the same threshold of the detection likelihood is performed. Basically, for a shooting scene such as a scene in which a person is photographed for a business portrait or a scene in which one or two persons are photographed, it is necessary to recognize a face with a high degree of the detection likelihood. In contrast, for a shooting scene such as a scene in which a group of persons is photographed for a group photograph, it is desired in many cases to verify that all of persons which have been photographed are shown in a picked-up image using face recognition with a low degree of the detection likelihood.